oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Treasure
Desert Treasure is one of the most challenging and dangerous quests in RuneScape. Do not underestimate this quest, as several high level players (combat 100+) have been known to die while completing Desert Treasure. It is strongly recommended that you have a high Magic level before attempting this quest, at least enough to cast snare at level 50. 60 Attack would be a significant help as well so that you can use Dragon weapons, and 44 or higher Prayer is strongly recomended. Details Thieving *50 Firemaking *10 Slayer *50 Magic *Completed: The Digsite Quest, Temple of Ikov, The Tourist Trap, Troll Stronghold, Priest in Peril, Waterfall Quest. |items =*650 coins *12 magic logs *6 steel bars *6 molten glass *Ashes, charcoal *Blood rune *Bones *Chocolate cake *Spiked boots *Climbing Boots *Garlic (obtainable during the quest) *Lockpick(s) *Silver bar *Spice *Pestle and mortar *Facemask *Tinderbox *SUGGESTED: High healing food, antipoisons, super energy potions, at least 20 lockpicks, prayer potions, super restore potions, ice gloves, teleports to everywhere on RuneScape. |kills = Kamil (126), Dessous (139), Fareed (167), Damis (103, 174). Also, you will need to tank hits by Mummies (103) and Scarab swarms (96).}} Walkthrough Do not underestimate this quest, if the walkthrough calls for restore potions, use them! Enchanting the mirrors Items needed for this part of the quest: ashes, blood rune, bones, charcoal, 6 molten glass, 12 magic logs, 6 steel bars, 650 coins * Travel through the Shantay Pass south of Al-Kharid and then travel west either via the flying carpet or just run to the Bedabin camp. Talk to the archaeologist who is near the small water pool. He will give you some etchings to bring to the archaeological expert, Terry Balando, at the Exam Centre, which is in the Digsite. * Travel to the Digsite east of Varrock and talk to the expert inside the building at the south end of the site. He will take the etchings, talk to him again to gain the translation to take back to the archaeologist. * Go back to the archaeologist in the desert, taking some cash with you, 650 coins is enough. * Go south to the Bandit Camp - it's not far and talk to the barman there, buy a beer for 650 coins and find out about the four Diamonds of Azzandra. * Talk to Eblis in the same camp, he will tell you that he needs various items to create some scrying mirrors. # Ashes # Blood rune # Bones # Charcoal # 6 Molten glass # 12 Magic logs # 6 Steel bars * Go back to the bank, and withdraw or collect necessary items, and then return to Eblis and give him the items he needs. Use the items on Eblis and he will take them. * Note: The following items can be noted: 6 Molten Glass; 12 Magic Logs; 6 Steel Bars. * Eblis will disappear and appear a little to the south-east on top of a hill. Go to him there and you will see 6 mirrors - look in all of them to try and find the location of the diamonds. The mirrors aren't perfect, however, as they show where the diamonds have been at one time. Because of this, two of the mirrors show other locations - the Bedabin camp and the Pyramid itself, but you need to acquire the diamonds from the other locations first. You may attempt the diamonds in any order. * Note: At some point in the quest, you may be attacked by a level 95 Stranger who carries a Dragon dagger. This is random and does not happen to everyone. Carry a teleport and have some prayer points until you finish the quest. In general though, he's easy. Blood Diamond Items needed for this section: Garlic, Silver bar, Spice, Pestle and mortar, lobsters or better food, Prayer potions, Druid pouches, runes to cast magic (fire bolt will suffice), magic armour. ***Gnome Spice WILL NOT work. * Travel to Canifis and talk to Malak in the pub. He tells you that he'll give you the diamond if you kill Dessous, and give you a list of items that you need. * Travel to Draynor, get garlic if you need it upstairs in a cupboard from one of the houses and take the garlic and a silver bar into the small dungeon just northwest of the bank. Talk to Ruantan in the dungeon and he will make you a silver pot * Take the pot to Entrana (make sure you have no weapons/armour on you) and get it blessed by the High Priest in the church. * Back to Canifis and talk to Malak again, he will fill the pot with blood (your blood!), you need to use a pestle and mortar with the garlic and add it to the pot, along with some spice - spice stall is the best place to get this. (Note that if you forgot to bless your pots, the High Priest will still bless it when it is full of blood - although he will be slightly shocked!) * Travel through the swamps to the graveyard. You should take with you: # Magic armour # Runes to cast the spell you are using # 10-20 Druid pouches - see Nature Spirit quest. # 3-4 Prayer potions # Super set (optional) # Emergency escape such as the Ectophial # Sharks or better food. * Travel via the Myreque short cut, across the bridge, then run east around the pools in the swamp, zig-zagging south and north. * Once you arrive at the graveyard, pour the blood on the tomb and Dessous will appear. He teleports making it impossible to safe spot him. * Dessous is weak to Air Magic, so use your highest level Air spell that you have access to. * Use protect from melee and cast magic on him up close. He uses all three attack styles, so be prepared. Eat food as necessary. The objective is to defeat him as quickly as possible. A common mistake made by players while fight Dessous is to get into a panic and attempt to either devour large amounts of food or run around attempting to find a better spot, this can be a critical mistake and could cost you the battle or even your life. * An alternative tactic is to use a halberd to range him around the fence whilst using protect from magic prayer. As soon as Dessous teleports through run around the other side of the fence and use the halberd on him again. * Return to Malak in Canifis to claim the Blood diamond. * If you have to exit the fight early, you will have to make another pot of blood with the spices and garlic. Ice diamond Items needed for this section: Chocolate cake, Spiked boots, Climbing boots, 3-5 Super restore potions or stat restore and prayer potions, lobsters or better food, runes to cast a fire-based magic spell significantly below your level (fire bolt is recommended since your stats decrease in the area. If you have them, use chaos gauntlets to increase your maximum hit), and an Ectophial or teleport tablet for a quick teleport out that doesn't have a magic requirement. * Teleport to Trollheim (if completed Eadgar's Ruse, otherwise use the passage taken in Death Plateau) then climb down the hill and travel towards the thrower trolls. Before you get to them you should see a passage on your left. Go down this passage until you see a small child standing by an ice gate. This is the entrance to the Ice Path. It should start to snow as you walk down the passage. * Talk to the child and he will start crying, give him the chocolate cake. He will then tell you that his mum and dad have been captured by a bad man. * BEFORE entering the ice gate, you should have the following: Super restore potions, runes to cast fire magic, and food. Whilst you are in the icy area beyond the gate you will not be able to run, and every single stat will be reduced by 1 every few seconds, including Hitpoints, Magic and Prayer. * Enter the ice gate and kill 5 trolls (any of those in the area) by casting fire magic up close and using Protect from Melee. Sip from a restore potion when your magic falls below the required level and eat as required. Once you have killed 5 trolls at the gate, the cave at the back should open. You can check your progess by examining the cave. Return to the bank and wait for your stats to recover, or simply suicide to get them restored quickly. * Now you have to go and kill Kamil. He uses the ice spells section of Ancient Magicks which freeze you when trying to attack. For this, have: # Several super restore potions or stat and prayer restores(4 or 5 is enough) # The ectophial. or a teleport tablet as a fast escape # Lobsters or better food # Spiked boots - see the Death Plateau quest. Also bring some regular climbing boots if you aren't using Trollheim teleport. # Magic armour and staff, and runes to cast a fire spell that is significantly below your magic level. Because your Magic level will be drained slowly by a snowstorm whilst in the ice area, you do not want your spells to stop casting because your level has been drained below the level required to cast your active spell. Therefore it is advise that you bring super restore potions instead of prayer potions and an emergency teleport tablet. The most commonly chosen spell to use for the battle is Fire Bolt, as its level 35 Magic requirement allows you to continue casting the spell for much longer (as opposed to Fire Blast, which has a magic level requirement of 59), and with Family Crest gauntlets its max hit is only 1 lower. * Go back to Trollheim and back to the ice gate. This time, go through the cave at the back and follow the path round until you come to an open area, where you will find Kamil. Attack him with fire spells up close and have protect from melee prayer on at all times. He drops fairly fast, but watch your health, your prayer points and your Magic level. * Once he is dead, you need to follow a very hard to see path. Travel west a little then north, then east, north again until you can go no further, then west and south until you reach the edge of the ice ledge. * Put on your spiked boots and climb up the ledge. You might fall as you walk along the ice path and take damage; using your super restore potion to restore you Agility level will help here. Follow the ice path all the way to the top until you see the Troll's parents encased in ice. Attack the cases with melee or magic (they have 10 Hitpoints each and are easier to melt with magic) and free the trolls. Bring an extra super restore or two, otherwise it's very hard to break. After freeing the troll parents, they will take you back outside the gate and give you the ice diamond. * If you are completely out of food when you reach the final ice path, you can use the prayer Redemption (requires 49 prayer) to stay alive. Since you only take 1 or 2 damage at a time, this prayer will keep you alive without risk of dying, should you run out of food. However, note that this prayer will drain all your remaining prayer points, so it is advised to only use do this if you have several doses of super restores, or prayer potions. Smoke diamond Items needed for this section:' Facemask (buy from any Slayer master), Ice gloves (see Heroes Quest), 5-10 Energy or super energy potions, Armour (dragonhide armour or other armour resistant to magic is recommended), Weapon,Tinderbox, and a small amount of food and prayer potions may be needed.'' * Take all of the items listed above and travel to the smoke well. It is marked on the world map; hug the cliffs on the west side of Pollnivneach and head south to find it. * Enter the well, in each of the four corners of this dungeon there are torches that you need to light using your tinderbox. Plan your route through the dungeon first, but then run and light all the torches, sipping energy potions as you run, and when all four are lit, go to the centre of the dungeon and open the Burnt chest that contains a key. * Once you have the key, there's no need to run any more. Stroll to the east part of the dungeon where there is a gate. Use the key with the gate and Fareed will appear. * '''WARNING: WEAR ICE GLOVES NO MATTER WHAT TYPE OF COMBAT YOU ARE USING. If you do not, you will not be able to wield any sort of weapon or shield. * Fareed is ridiculously easy compared to the other 3 diamonds. It is unlikely you will need prayer potions at all against him. Just use protect from melee prayer on him and kill him in whatever way you choose. Protect from Melee is extremely important, however, because his Melee attacks can hit in the high 30s. Although melee is very efficient, you can also use magic and water spells and watch him drop fast. Magic resistant armour, such as studded leather will almost completely block out his magic attack. He is weak enough against melee, but if you're planning on ranging, use Ice arrows. * Once he is dead, he will drop the smoke diamond. Shadow diamond Items needed for this section: 5-50 Lockpicks, Anti-poison potion, Sharks or better Food, Prayer potions, Runes to cast spells such as Entangle and Fire Wave, optional: Dragon dagger. * Travel west of the Fishing Guild to where there are several Moss Giants, just to the north of there is an fenced area and an NPC called Rasolo walking around this area. Talk to him and he says he will give you a Ring of Visibility if you get a gilded cross. * Take several lockpicks, an anti-poison potion, and some food to the Bandit camp in the desert south of Al-Kharid. In the southern tent is a Secure Chest, use your picklocks on it until you manage to open it and get a gilded cross. There are three locks which you must get through, all of which reset themselves if any attempt should fail. Each failure will use up a lockpick and will deal damage. There is also a chance you may be poisoned, so do not underestimate the value of an anti-poison potion or food. Pickpocketing the Bandits will sometimes give you lockpicks and antipoisons, so bring lots and pickpocket more when you run out. * Return to Rasolo and exchange the gilded cross for the visibility ring. * When you wear it, a ladder will appear to the East of him in the picnic spot. * When you climb down the ladder, head East as far as you can, then North as far as you can. Head East and go South as far as possible at the first option. Go East again. You will see a little cave to your South as you go past, if you run into this you can recharge hitpoints and run energy without using vital supplies. After this, take the next turn North, then go East, and you're in Damis' cave. Run around for a while and he'll appear. * Attack and kill Damis's first form, which is incredibly easy and does not even need a guide. * There are several tried and tested methods for fighting the second form Damis, and a few will be listed here. See which one looks best for you and try it. Whichever method you choose, he will drop the shadow diamond after you defeat him. * There is currently a glitch where your player may retaliate against the skeletons in the fight with Damis. To avoid this, attack him after potion sips, food, etc. Method one Combat style: Magic (also melee or range, but not recommended) Inventory: A one click teleport, 10-20 prayer potions, and with the rest of your inventory full of sharks or better food. Optional: A couple of super energy potions to be used for shortening the journey through the maze. Tactic: This is basically making Damis into a regular fight, just a bit harder. If you have ever fought another creature that only uses melee with prayer, this is basically the same only you will be using more potions. Use earth wave/blast and drop him fast. It is possible to use melee or range, but he is weak to earth spells and incredibly strong against melee, so it is not recommended, especially if your melee weapon is something inaccurate like a two-handed sword or a halberd. Method two Combat style: Melee Inventory: A dragon dagger (poison necessary), a one click teleport, a few prayer potions, and the rest of your inventory full of sharks or better food. Optional: A couple of super energy potions to be used for shortening the journey through the maze. Tactic: As soon as you see Damis, put on prayer and use all of your dragon dagger special attacks on him. This will lower his health and poison him, but it's the poison we're interested in. As soon as you have done this, run into the safe room to the north west. Hide in there until you can see that his poison damage is as low as 2, and hit him with another 4 specials. Repeat until he is dead. Method three Combat style: Magic Inventory: Runes (nature, earth, water, blood/death, and air), a one click teleport, and the rest of the space divided between prayer potions and sharks. Optional: A couple of super energy potions to be used for shortening the journey through the maze. Tactic: Cast snare/entangle on Damis when you see him, and start using earth spells on him. Once he moves, re-cast snare/entangle. Method four Combat style: Magic Inventory: Runes (Earth, water, blood/death, and air), a one click teleport, and the rest of the space divided between prayer potions and sharks. Optional: A couple of super energy potions to be used for shortening the journey through the maze. Tactic: Once you encounter Damis, activate your protect from melee prayer on. Once you have done that, exit out the way you came and go south, then head towards east. From there you should see a giant rat. Position yourself behind the rat and you can attack Damis with mage without Damis having to block you. This method saves you the time from having to gather a friend or paying someone to help you block Damis. Pyramid Items needed for this section:Strange fruit (Heal Poison, and restores energy by 30%), Energy Restore potions or Super Energy potions Food (sharks preferred), the 4 diamonds obtained in the previous sections. Optional: Prayer potions, Waterskin (4). * Go back to Eblis near the mirrors in the desert. * Go to the pyramid south of Eblis and place each of the four diamonds at the corners of the pyramid. * Enter at the top of the pyramid, you have to run down 4 floors, through Mummies and Scarab swarms which can poison. * At any point, you may be "trapped" and re-appear outside the base of the pyramid. This can get very annoying - most people make it through in 2-5 attempts, but it has been known to take over 30. Having a high Agility level appears to lower the probability of being trapped and thrown outside the pyramid or if you brought any energy or super energy potioins, drink them while running as this seems to lowers the probability of getting thrown outside the pyramid. * After making it all the way through, you will reach the pyramid altar. Speak to the spirit Azzanadra and complete the quest!!! * At any time you can pray at the altar and change between the standard and Ancient Magicks spellbooks. After completing the pyramid the first time, you may enter via the back-door of the pyramid to gain a short cut to the altar. * You can also buy an Ancient staff from Eblis once for 80,000 Coins. If you lose the staff, you will have to kill Mummies inside the pyramid to get another one. The staff is tradeable. Rewards *3 Quest points *20000 Magic experience *Ability to use Ancient Magicks *Ring of visibility *Miniquest Ghostly Robes - requires Ring of visibility *Access to Ancient staff Trivia *If one talks to the Archaeologist after the quest, he will tell one a story very similar to 'Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark Category:Quests